Alucard and Seras's Bonds and love
by She will knock four times
Summary: Alucard meets a girl in a white long dress, but after 30 years he doesn't remember her until he goes to Mitakihara city and he sees her. She vows to accept and love him for who he is. Will they find peace and happiness, or mope in despair and boredom? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm doing something a little different with my fanfiction's, Ok, I have written my fanfictions' in journals, well only one but anyways, I thought I could write them and let you guys read them and review them, tell me what you guys think! This is a REAL different fanfiction of Hellsing, HOPE YOU ENJOY! Ch 1.**

A girl with short strawberry blonde hair, an outfit similar to kyoko sakura's but was colored all black and gold. She stood on a tall building that was gold, pink, red and white. The girl got a call on her cell phone. "Hello…." "Hey Seras! Will you be free tonight?" "Sorry Kyoske. I'm busy tonight." "Awwwww! Your always busy! It feels like your just not interested in me at all! We barley go on dates, and the only date we did go on was only four bloody minutes! I LOVE YOU GODDAMMIT BUT IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE YOU DO!" Seras kept her calm at this. "We're breaking up, I just return your feelings, I am sorry but we were just not meant for each other at all…. Goodbye Kyoske." "WAIT! WHAT! NO!" Seras hung up on Kyoske. "Yo Seras. Have ya broke up with that fucking British heathen yet? He ain't worth your time at all, when your around him, you seem all tensed up and shit like that." "Yes, that is right, Rei. Tell me rei, haven't you noticed "it"?" "It? The hell do ya mean by it!?" "The Hellsing Organization is coming to Mitakihara City. They have a secret weapon, His name is "Alucard". He is a supposedly vampire and no life king bound by Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. She is the daughter of Van Hellsing who binded Alucard to the Hellsing back in 1885. Integra died last year relesing Alucard and Walter from servitude." Rei looked surprised at seras. "HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU KNOW ALL OF THAT! I MEAN I DON'T KNOW THAT MUCH FUCKING INFORMATION AT ALL!" Rei shouted, eating a cherry lollipop. "Rei, why do you always have such stupid reactions like this?" Before Rei could retort, they saw a 6 foot clad figure dressed In all red and orange tinted sunglasses looked at them. "Why hello ladies, how are you on this hot night?" Rei glared at him hard. "The you want hell do you want you ass?" He glared at Rei. "Rei, you don't want to upset Alucard anymore now do you?" Rei looked at Seras as if she was insane. "WAIT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THIS ASS HOLE RIGHT FUCKING HERE IS ALUCARD!" Seras smirked a devilish smirk. "Yes Rei….. C'mon, lets go take a walk Rei." Alucard looked at Seras. _'Why does she seem so strange to me? She has strange calmness to her attitude for some reason. UGH! It's so damn confusing to me , I never thought I would even think that at all, but it's true! I better talk to Walter about it.'_ Before Alucard could even say another word, Seras and Rei were gone and out of sight. "Alucard, Did you meet Seras?" "Who" "Did you see a girl with short blonde and in all black?" "Yes. She looked just like what you described." "Hmmm, It seems you have no memory of her what so ever." "What do you mean Walter?" Walter sighed at how to explain this to Alucard. "Alucard, you have met Miss Seras 30 years ago. Me, You and Integra walked down a field full of roses and other types of flows, The grass was green and night was gorgeous. You then pointed to a white figure and we went closer to it. The white figure you saw was a girl with short strawberry blonde hair in a long white spaghetti strapped dress, she was playing the Kreutzer by Beethoven with a golden violin. You looked at her as if she was a diamond, I do recall Integra being a bit envious of her, but that was because you never looked at Integra as if she was a diamond or showed any signs of even being in love with her. But you came up to Seras and said hi, She looked at you with the deepest and most gorgeous turquoise eyes and gave the most angelic smile a devil would go insane for, you instantly fell in love with her and when she said hi and touched your hand." It all then came flooding back to Alucard after 30 years of forgetting her but knowing she was familiar, He finally found his angel, no life queen, his love of his unlife, if only she would accept him. "Of course I would accept you for who you are, no matter what, Alucard." An angelic like voice said then holding Alucard's hand tightly. Alucard looked and saw bedside him, seras Victoria holding his hand and smiling at him.

CLIFFY! HAHA! I hope I can finish this fanfic because it took me 5 hours to finish 1 chapter! ONE! I wuv you all so much guys just as much as I love rats and cats and Hellsing! Read and review and I will start on chapter 2! BYE!~SWKFT (she will knock four times) ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is chapter two! I hope this will satisfy you all, Hellsing doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Kouta Hirano, and I worship his path he walks on! Ch 2!**

* * *

Alucard gasped as he saw Seras holding his hand tightly. Seras smiled angelically at Alucard then hugged him as he went wide-eyed at her. Walter plainly with pure joy like a grandfather at the scene before him. "Well Alucard, I think you have a No Life Queen. Now you won't have to live in or mope in despair anymore." Alucard smirked knowing it was true. He DOES have a No Life Queen technically, He DID have someone who did accept him for who he was! So why doesn't he just make her his now! As Alucard was in deep thought, he didn't notice Seras take an acoustic guitar and start to strum it. _"Iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi sora wa haiiro o shite sono saki wa nani mo mienai. Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso iu Sore e erareta mono daiji ni kazatte okeru no."_ Alucard soon noticed Seras's singing and listened to it carefully and sweetly. _"Arigato.. "_ Alucard and Walter clapped for Seras as she finished off her song. "T-thanks Alu-chan and Walter-kun." Seras said shyly with a slight blush appearing on her face and looked down quickly. Alucard gave his Shut-the-fucking-hell-up-because-you-think-I-need-to-be-in-a-mental-institute-but-I-am-a-vampire-and-I'm-better-than-edward-fucking-cullen smirk and hugged Seras tightly and lovingly. "Seras…." "Yes Alucard?" "Never EVER leave me please." Seras looked at Alucard and smiled warmly. "I would never leave you, NEVER! And I mean it with all my bloody heart!" Seras practically yelled. Alucard smiled warmly at Seras and did the unexpected, he kissed Seras sweetly and softly and went to her jugular and licked it. Seras moaned then felt something inside her open up and make her want Alucard to turn her into a vampire and submit to him, is love, lust, is it fake or only that fate brought them together? What was the feeing that they were both feeling goddammit. "Alucard, please" "Yes Seras." "Please turn me into a vampire! PLEASE!" Alucard didn't even hesitate. "It was your choice, yours only and only yours my fair lady." Alucard bit into her neck as she slowly went cold and her heart slowed down it's beat then stopped. A couple of hours passed and Seras's eyes fluttered open as she saw she was in a dark room and in a coffin. "My dear, your awake." Seras looked and saw Alucard kneeled by the coffin and smiling down at her. "A-alucard, I'm a bit hungry…" Alucard cut his wrist and showed it to her as his blood ran down his wrist. "Here Seras, drink my blood and you will feel stronger and be relieved of the hunger." Seras slowly brought her face towards Alucards' wrist and slowly licked then drunk the blood. Alucard pulled his wrist away after 9 minutes of Seras drinking his blood. "Master…." "Seras, Please call me Alucard. You are my No Life Queen now, you don't need to act like you a peasant vampire fledgling." Alucard smiled. He offered his hand to Seras and she took it. They started to dance and didn't notice a pair of golden eyes watching them from a far. "Well, seems Seras got herself someone who will love instead you Kyoske. Ya neva treated her right, she was always tensed up 'round ya. It's good that they fell in love." Rei said, eating a vanilla ice cream cone. "YES! B-BUT-" " DON'T CHA "BUT BUT" ME KYOSKE! YOU FUCKED UP SO DEAL WID IT! Blood soaked protestant pig sow." Rei grumbled as Kyoske backed away from Rei in fright. Alucard and Seras heard the yelling looked and saw Rei and Kyoske "bonding" together. They laughed at them as they noticed they noticed them. "OH SHIT! C'MON KYOSKE! THEY SAW US! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Rei ran as if her tail was on fire. Alucard and Seras just kept laughing. _Flashback: A girl in an outfit that looked like something out of an anime was walking home from school but decided to avoid home because her mom and dad fight a lot and abuse her, so she walked around a bit and then sat down on a tree stump and took out a sketch pad. She started to draw Homura Akemi, she suddenly stopped by a black kitten with unnaturally crimson red eyes rub up her leg. She smiled and pet in. Then, A person with ice blue eyes glared at her and snatched the cat away from her. "HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU DISCRASTE OF A HUMAN! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN TOUCH SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!" The girl looked down at her drawing and mumbled an apology and left. When she got home, she heard aroused moans and cusses from her parents room. She set her stuff in her room and went to the kitchen and got a knife then cut herself. End of Flashback._ Seras stopped laughing then looked down as Rei, Kyoske, Walter and Alucard where laughing hard. Seras quietly left and went into the forest. _Flashback: A girl who looked about to be 13 in a white dress was sitting down, face buried in her knees, crying hard and bleeding. "seras, you're a screw-up! You shouldn't exist!" the girl said scolding herself. End of Flashback._ Seras felt bloody tears fall down her face as she cried form the flashbacks and stuff. Two arms hugged her from behind, surprising Seras shitless. "Alucard!" "I was wondering where you went to!" "I'm sorry Alucard, I just wanted to go for a walk!" Alucard could tell something was wrong with Seras. "What's wrong Seras?" Seras gave Alucard 'What-the-hell-are-you-bloody-talking-about-?-!' look. "Don't be stupid Seras, You know what I am talking about." " **Sigh** Your right, something, no everything is wrong. It feels like that, I should've been your fledgling, Integra should've been alive and Walter should have been retired from Hellsing. I should have committed suicide because I felt that you have feeling for Integra and not me, so I tried to kill myself." Alucard kissed Seras and held the kiss for 10 minutes or so before looking her in the eye.

* * *

 **What's up people! I know this chapter was horrible, but I tried my best to make it cute and romantic and sad at the same time! UGH!** **It was fun to write when you listing to "Kurumi Ponchio" "Memento- Myuuji" and "Her last words". It was fun! Read Review and spread the word of awesomeness! Luv ya all!~ SWKFT A/N Sorry, I just had to say this "FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT!"**


End file.
